Prison
by Zaria Braginski a.k.a. Moscow
Summary: Young mass murder Ivan Braginski has been found guilty of some of the most disturbing crimes known to mankind, and is sent to Hetalia International Prison, the most maximum security prison in the world. What will happen when he gets roomed with one Alfred F. Jones? WARNINGS: mentions of rape, cannibalism, descriptive violence, gore, yaoi, and Dark!Hetalia A very dark fic
1. Chapter 1

"State your name for the Judge and Jury."

"Ivan Braginski."

"State your age."

"Fifteen."

"State your nation of birth."

"The Russian Federation."

"State the date of your birth."

"December 30, 1999."

"Alright I will now read the charges. Murder of fourteen individuals, not including Gregory Winter, the boy's father, Anya Winter, the boy's mother, Katyusha Braginskaya, the boy's older sister, and Natalia Alfroskaya, the boy's younger sister. What do you plead?"

"Guilty."

"How did you feel while murdering these people."

"Joy."

"After looking over your case the Jury had decided that you will spent the rest of your life in the maximum security prison of Hetalia International Prison."

"Oh joy. More toys."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Alfred is getting a new cellmate."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I wonder how long this one will last?"

"I hear he's another mass murderer."

"Joy. Just put two mass murderers in the same cell."

"Maybe we will get lucky and they will kill each other."

"I think that's what the warden was planing."

"Or we could be unlucky and they will become friends and we could all die."

"Don't think like that Bruder."

"But that is a very real danger."

"Hey you guys aren't talkin' 'bout me again are you?"

"Of course not wanker. Why would we want to talk about you?"

"Don't say that Artie, you know you love me."

"No I don't. Frog keep your hands to yourself!"

"Mais pouquoi mon amor?"

"Alright everyone! New inmate! Stand in line!"

* * *

Ivan was not having fun. Not at all. So far he had been handcuffed, beat, and starved, but on the bright-side their week long journey was almost up. He could see the prison in the distance and the men were already talking about getting off this boat and being away from the Russian mass murder.

"You're a sick little fuck you know that." One of his guards said.

"Da. I have been told that more than once. It does not phase me." Ivan replied with a childlike smile.

"When we get to the prison we are going to see what you are truly made of. We don't let civilians know this but we have something that can make your memories into like a movie so the entire prison knows who you are." The guard growled.

"Good, good. Da, this is good." Ivan smiled. "I would like to see my past as well. I only knew the feeling of joy from doing my acts but now I get to see myself doing them and feel that joy again." Ivan was kicked in the head by the guards boot.

"Like I said. One sick fuck."

* * *

Inside the prison the inmates were now sitting in chairs, in rows so everyone could see the screen and chair that was sitting out. This was their favorite part about getting a new inmate, they all had sit in that chair each and every one of them, all 195 inmates had relived their crimes and now they get to live someone eases. The large prison door was opened and the inmates turned so that they could see exactly who was going to be Alfred F. Jones' new cellmate. What they weren't expecting was to see a lean, fifteen year old, with off purple eyes, and ash blond hair be marched into the room with about twenty guns trained on him.

"Is that him?" Whispers floated around the room.

"It has to be."

"It can't be look at him. He's so small."

"Yes he is lean, but look at his height. He must tower over Alfred, and Alfred is the tallest one here!"

The blond named Alfred watched his mew cellmate from his front row seat. Something about him put him off but Alfred just couldn't place it. It was like he had seen him before.

"Alright alright!" The warden yelled from where he was locking Ivan into the chair, and hooking him up to the wires. "Let's get started."


End file.
